


[Podfic of] How Long Is Now / written by _bluebells

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossposted to the Audiofic Archive, Incest, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Cage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/293673">How Long Is Now</a> by _bluebells<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:05:52</p><p>Michael and Adam were not made for each other and it's left Adam stretched and torn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] How Long Is Now / written by _bluebells

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How Long is Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/293673) by [bluebells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/pseuds/bluebells). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/sq02gxfvuxbg7rumdlweke8nv4hpuc8r.mp3) | 5.7 MB | 00:05:52  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/gyw1z8p99oon6lyu67nfjx8q1xnxerso.m4b) | 5.5 MB | 00:05:52  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/how-long-is-now).

_Last updated November 29, 2015._


End file.
